The Mark
by Rima187
Summary: RUNO NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Drew yelled. "I sorry." Runo said those were her last word before he took her. "Weclome to your worst nightmare Runo." Dan said sadly. DAN IS NOT THE BAD GUY! Just for the people who didn't know. Sorry About the yelling teeh.
1. Chapter 1

This is my FIRST fanfic plz don't be to hard on me, ya i know alot of misakes but my freinds made me post it

**so here you go.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own bakugan only my oc's**

**

* * *

**

**Info on my new story**

Runo Robert- age- 16- Girl-

Personality- shy to people who she does not know, but outgoing to her friends or people she does know. She may be shy when it comes to people but at the same time she can confident if she thinks she likes that person. When anyone get on her nerves like really bad or make her really sad her eyes turn from green to red no one knows why. One more thing if you EVER hurt her friends she will, well let's just say that's not a good idea unless you live near a hospital .But a few words to some her up would be shy, outgoing, nice, sweet, angered easily (: forgot to mention that), confident, and caring.

Best Friends –Drew, Josh, Hana, Shun, kainmen, and Mark

Best Friends/enemy who like to tease you because they like how you react (And secretly they think it makes you look cute) - Ace, and Allen.

Family-Baron Robert (Dad) and Mark Robert (Brother). (Runo and her brother Mark are twins)

Wears- a white ,red ,and black dress with hair down, long dark black and red socks, black shoes , and a white hat with black lines. But she likes to wear a strapless green shirt with a black jacket with short sleeves that stops before her stomach, black skinny jeans ,with green converse , green earrings, black and white necklace her mom gave her before she died she wears all the time and NEVER takes it off. Oh yeah has a red and black ring on.

Hair color-silky blue hair- (down to her waist) Eyes color-green (when mad red)

Past-Runo does not know much about her past but does know she never moved to earth until she was four she moved to earth because she wanted a normal life where she could not use her powers and just be a normal girl, (She wanted to be a normal girl because She was one of the most powerful thing and a few people where after her to make her join them), when she gets there she meets a boy and they play all day at the end of the day he said he would never let anything happen to her and always lived on that promise. Runo knew she was not human but her dad wanted her to a have a normal life as possible so he erased her memory and adopted a boy who looks like Runo and born on the same day, (Author's Note: I think I will let her powers out later in the story) mark does not know Runo is not his REAL sister. (Author's Note: I think I MIGHT MIGHT let him find out about but it will be up to you readers) There are a few people after her so they can kill her because they belive she is the reson their queen died(Runo's mom). The only way the peole and Runo's plant can tell that she is well her is because she has a dark blue and black rose on her leg. ( duh why do you think she always wears high socks or pants)

Drew Johnson – age 16- Girl-

Personality- very shy when it comes to guys, but not her friends she is very sweet but when someone tries to hurt her friends she is a different person. Buuuut over all she is sweet as can be. She has a crush on Allen and kind of get mad when he flirts with Runo. Her personality is sweet, shy, caring, and angered when a friend gets hurt. Likes Allen.

Best Friends- Runo, Drew, Josh, Hana, Shun, kainmen, Ace, Mark, and Allen.

Wears- a yellow tank top, white skinny jeans, and white pearl earrings and hair in a messy bun, and a purple and indigo ring Runo gave her. (She only takes it off when she's mad at Runo)

Hair color - raven – (hair stops at her shoulders) Eye color- purple (when mad black

Shun Leonardo -Age-16-Boy

Personality - shy boy does not really open up to people unless it is his friends but he mostly opens up to Runo. Shun may not be someone who talks a lot but he is ready to help friends at any cost. Shun hates when Drew, Josh, kainmen, Ace, and Allen flirt with Runo it sets him off. Almost every girl that sees shun falls in love with him, but he is hoping that Runo will. Shun is basically shy, nice, mean (when his friends flirt with Runo) and, sweet. Likes Runo.

Best Friends- Runo, Drew, Hana

Best Friends/enemies- Josh, kainmen, Ace, Mark, and Allen. (They got here because they flirt with Runo)

Wears – a white- tee two buttons undone, blue jeans, and a red and black ring Runo gave him he never takes it off.

Hair color- black- (stops a little before his neck) Eye color- Black.

Josh Morgan -Age-16-Boy

Personality- despite his cold look josh is probably the sweetest boy you will ever meet. Josh is not shy he is outgoing and does not hesitate to show that he likes Runo which makes kainmen, Ace, Mark, Allen, and shun jealous . He has known Runo since they were four but the others knew her around seven. Josh has always been a little over protective over Runo. But he can't help it whenever he sees her talking and laughing with a guy. Over all he is sweet, nice, outgoing, confident, and protective (when it comes to Runo).Likes Runo.

Friends- Runo, Drew, Josh, Hana, Shun, kainmen, Ace, Mark, and Allen.

Wears-a black and blue – tee three buttons undone, black pants, converse, and a blue and black ring Runo gave him he never takes it off.

Hair color- black/grey Eye color - a light blue

Hana Stewart -Age-16-Girl

Personality-is a sweet outgoing person. Hana likes to be the center of attention but does not mind sharing it. Hana hates when people think they're better than her. (Don't most people) Hana and Runo have been best friends since they were seven and they share a close bond even though they are opposite in their personality. Hana is the person who clams her down when she gets mad and or sad. When Runo's mom died Runo was a mess after that but Hana and her mom helped Runo get through it. Hana's personality is sweet, outgoing, caring, and helpful. Likes Mark.

Friends- Runo, Drew, Josh, Hana, Shun, kainmen, Ace, Mark, and Allen.

Wears- a blue and green shirt with a flower in the middle of it, light blue shorts, and a green and brown ring Runo gave her.

Hair color- green (Stops at shoulders) Eye color-black/yellow

Ace Brown-Age-16-Boy

Personality -is a cocky boy who is always risking it. He acts before he thinks. He is rude and always says what's on his mind (unless it about someone he likes). Ace has always acted like he didn't like Runo but always admired her and liked her (Try's to keep it a secret that he likes her. Runo has always been the only person who could ever calm him down when he gets mad. He may not be the nicest person but always has a soft side for his friends. Ace is cocky, risking, daring, rude, and caring.

Friends- Runo, Drew, Josh, Hana, Shun, kainmen, Ace, Mark, and Allen.

Wears- black-tee, black skinny jeans with a lightning bolt, white and black converse, and an orange and brown ring Runo gave him.

Hair color-orange (Stops at neck) Eye color-brown

Mark Robert-Age-16-Boy

Personality- nice and caring. Mark helps people in need. He is willing to help his friends and sister at every turn. Mark likes Hana ever since your sister introduced her to you. Mark always gets nerves whenever she talks to him and stutters. Mark does not know Hana likes him so he tends to go out with other people to try and make her jealous. Marks personality is nice, sweet, understanding, shy (when he talks to Hana), helpful. Likes Hana.

Friends- Runo, Drew, Josh, Hana, Shun, kainmen, Ace, and Allen.

Wears- a red tee- with a black lightning bolt down the side , black skinny jeans, and a blue and white ring his sister gave him.

Hair color- dark blue (stops at neck) Eye color- dark blue

Kainmen Zero-Age-16-Boy

Personality- very open and truthful. He loves to read books and always gets caught up in them. Kainmen always had a crush on Runo every since she kissed him on the cheek under an apple tree when they were eight. He is a very sweet person and will do anything to help his friends. It is very rare to hear him raise his voice and only does it when he is very mad or sad. Kainmen personality is open, truthful, book person, sweet, and helpful. Likes Runo.

Friends- Runo, Drew, Josh, Hana, Shun, Ace, Mark, and Allen.

Wears- a red and brown- tee that say "I love New York", brown shorts (stops right at his knees), and a black and yellow ring Runo gave him. (Yeah you guessed it he NEVER takes it off ether)

Hair color-brown (Stops at neck) Eye color- black

Allen Steven-Age-16-Boy

Personality-(just like shuns) shy boy does not really open up to people unless it is his friends but he mostly opens up to Runo. Allen may not be someone who talks a lot but he is ready to help friends at any cost. Allen hates when Drew, Josh, kainmen, Ace, and Shun flirt with Runo it sets him off. Almost every girl that sees Allen falls in love with him, but he is hoping that Runo will. Allen is basically shy, nice, mean (when his friends flirt with Runo) and, sweet. Likes Runo.

Best Friends- Runo, Drew, Hana

Best Friends/enemies- Josh, kainmen, Ace, Mark, and Shun. (They got here because they flirt with Runo)

Wears-a plain blue shirt, black shorts (shorts stops at his knees) a black and white ring Runo gave him. (Does not take it off)

Hair color- sliver (Stops at his neck) Eye color-bright red

(Sorry the chapter info took so long I think you guys should get the first chapter here ya go!!!!)

Chapter 1: New Kid

Runo Pov

"RUNO RUNO WAKE UP!!" your father yelled. "Argh what?" You said. "It's seven fifty five and school starts at eight!" "WHAT WHY DIDN'T MARK WAKE ME UP!?" you yelled. "He said he didn't hav-." Started your father, but before he could finish you were out of bed and in the bath room. You were in and out in just two minutes grabbed some toast and ran out the door. You were wearing a white, red, and black dress with your hair down, long dark black and red socks, black shoes and your black and white necklace her mom gave her before she died you wear all the time and NEVER take it off, and has a red and black ring on. As you were running to school you bumped into someone, and looked up to see it was Shun.

Shun Pov

You were running late for school when you suddenly bumped into someone and looked up to see it was Runo. You blushed. "Oh hey shun, sorry for bumping into you are you ok?" , said Runo. "Yeah I fine" you said. Runo looked at her watch and suddenly grabbed your hand and ran in the direction of the school. You couldn't help but think _'Wow she is really holding my hand; she looks great, wait why do I care?'_You looked up to see four glares directed towards you. Those four glares came from kainmen, Ace, josh, and Allen but Runo didn't notice. Runo let go of your hand to give Hana and Drew a hug.

Runo's Pov 

As you and your friends walked to class you saw a boy being hauled off to the principal's office. You couldn't help but chuckle. Drew, Josh, Hana, Shun, kainmen, Ace, Mark, and Allen all turned around all turned around and looked at you. "What?" said Drew? "Oh nothing." You giggled as you skipped ahead. Shun and kainmen looked at each other and then shrugged. As you were walking down the hall you received piercing glares form Shun and kainmen's fan girls; as usual shun and kainmen never notice. You all reach your 1st period class. You all sat down and started talking. You gazed out the window thinking, '_I wonder what that kid did to get in trouble?' __you thought._

Ace Pov

You looked up to see Runo spacing out. You decided to mess with her. You leaned up to her and whispered said, "Will you marry me Runo?" you said, Making puppy eyes at her. Runo fell out of her seat a said "What!!" "Hahahahah you should have seen your face haha don't worry I was just kidding plus I am only six-teen.", you said, "I only did that because you were spacing out." "WHATEVER NEVER DO THAT AGIN, man you scared me." You noticed Josh, Shun kainmen, Mark, and Allen signed of relief. Then the teacher walked in.

Runo Pov 

You saw the teacher walk in with a mean face on (typical). "Ok classes settle down settle down, today we have a new student "said your teacher. You saw the guy from earlier that got hauled off to the principal's office. "And also a new trouble maker." your teacher continued. You looked out the window to see big letters on the brick wall that said,_' Our principal looks like a hawk.'_ Then he drew a hawk. I laughed out loud and thought _'Well_ she does look hawk like.' "Mrs. Robert do you have something to say?" said the teacher.

New Boy's Pov 

As the teacher talked you saw a girl look out the window and laugh; you smirked fingering she saw your painting. Then you heard the teacher say, "Mrs. Robert do you have something to say?" the girl looked up and said "oh nothing just umm admiring the beauty of the school?" It came out more as a question; but the teacher seemed to by it. You saw her sign of relief. You smiled at her and she blushed. You also received four glares from four boys around her. "Class please give a warm welcome to, Zero Force" (Authors Note: not my best name but hey I could not think of anything teehe zero force ), any who on with the story) said the teacher. Everyone clapped. "Mrs. Robert would you please give Zero a tour of the school, I will allow you to miss this period." The teacher said. "Umm ok." she said.

1 Hour later

Runo Pov

"Well that's really it." you said. "Thanks for the tour." he said while taking your hand and kissing it. You blushed. "Well I got to go so umm bye" you said while leaving. You meet up with your friends under a cheery tree where you guys have lunch. "Hey guys what's up?"You said. "Oh nothing, hey did you hear the fall dance is coming up" said Hana. "Yeah I did," you said while taking a seat next to her, "like twenty guys asked me to go how I could not know about it?" "What did you say to them!!?" Allen said suddenly standing up with anger in his eyes. "Why do you care Allen?" said Drew also standing up. Allen blushed and said "Well I was just um wondering what she um said." Allen said. "Well just to let up know I said no to all of them." you said. Then you heard Hana say, "Why I saw some of them ask you out and the where H.O.T hot why would you say no?" You saw out of the corner of your eye that mark was mad about that comment. You knew Mark had a crush on Hana. Hana sat there waiting for an answer so you said, "Well I said no because I didn't know any of them." "Oh well that makes sense, so are you going to ask anyone?" Hana asked. "No, first because I am to shy when it comes to asking guys out, second it's a boy choice dance" you said. "Hey umm Runo can I ask you something in private." you heard josh say. You looked at his face and it was red you just thought he was cold."Sure."You say as you get up."WAIT," you turned around to see shun yell. "What?" you ask. "Well umm why not say it here Josh" shun continued while he smirked. Josh blushed. "Well umm I wanted to ask I-", "Wait guys I have an idea why don't we go to the dance as a group so we don't have to worry about dates?" you said

Josh Pov 

I blushed. "Well umm I wanted to ask I-", Wait guys I have an idea why don't we go to the dance as a group so we don't have to worry about dates?" Runo said. "That's a great idea Runo!!" Drew said, "I agree" said everyone else but Josh."What about you Josh" you heard Runo say. You really wanted to go with Runo to the dance not in a group with your friends."I don't know." you said. "Come on please if you do later after school we can go get ice cream just me and you please please PLEASE." Runo begged. You could see the anger in Allen, Ace, shun, and Kainmen's eyes. You walked up to Runo's ear and whispered "Sure, I would go anywhere with you." You saw Runo blush; then she did something completely unexpected she hugged you and said "Thank you."Then her Drew and Hana left to go to class leaving me to face the guys. Great just great but it was worth it to be with Runo.

Kainmen Pov 

I was really mad that he hugs Runo and made her blush and now they're going to get ice cream ALONE. He knew I liked her well all of us did expect mark because he's her brother DUH. "Why the did you ask her out!!!?" Kainmen said raising his voice a little. As soon as the girls were out of hearing distance. This surprised all the guy's even kainmen because he always keeps his cool. "Why jealous kainmen?" asked josh while he smirked. "Wha- no I am not just ummmm playing um around?" You said, back to your normal clam voice. "Yeah so believable kainmen." Mark whispered.

Zero's Pov 

You kept thinking about that girl you met girl you met. 'Wow she is amazing I can't get her out of my head. Maybe I'll ask her out to get some ice cream today." you thought. You smiled at the thought of her laughing and smiling. You loved her smile. _'Ok it is final I am going to asked her out.' you thought proudly. "__ZERO_ FORCE what is 7854+785-78412 dived by 58956?" Yelled the teacher. You made a weird face and thought '_What the heck this is Art why are we learning math?!!?"_ ,"Well you see that an easy one it's ,I GOT TO GO TO THE BATH ROOM BYE SUCKERS. You said as you ran out of the class room. As you were running you ran into Runo you looked and smiled at her, she blushed. You offered a hand a she took it. "Sorry." Runo said softly while blushing. "Hey no worry's your okay right" you said. "Yeah I am fine." Runo said softly STILL blushing. "Good I didn't want you to get hurt because of clumsy old me" you said smiling. Runo laughed and you blushed. "Hey Runo we need to get t- well helooo and who might you be?" Hana said while a smile formed on her face." Runo's friend." You said. "And didn't Runo tell me about YOU" Hana said." Oh sorry Zero Hana, Hana Zero." Runo said. "oh yeah Runo I was kind of wondering if you wanted to get some ice cream after school today, so what do you say?"You said blushing. "I would love to only if I can bring someone with me, can I?" Runo asked. You figured she meant her friend Hana "sure why not" you said. "Great I got to go see you after school" Runo said, while dragging Hana with her "ok ok man I'm coming Runo." you heard Hana say. "Yes!" you said while hitting the wall. "OWWWW oh my gosh what is that wall made of." you said while holding your hand.

Drew's Pov

"Brrriiinnnggggg!!" the bell went off. I jumped out of my seat and ran out the door. "Ah school is out and the world is now back in balance." You said. You saw Runo, Josh, and some kid you have never seen in your life before. You ran up to them and asked, "Hey Runo, Josh, and some kid I have never seen what's up and where are you going?" "We are going to get some ice cream but it kind of turned in to a group thing so you want to come?" Runo asked "Sure all I have is homework and all the question are imposable to answer so why not." Runo laughed and Josh and that new kid I have never seen before in my life smiled at her.

Runo's Pov

_Beep Beep. _You looked down to see you had a text message it said,

_Reminder don't forget it is your shift at your job today_

_Mark_

_p.s I am glad I don't have to work like you it must be so hard I mean it's work for crying out loud_

_P.s.s I almost forgot your shift starts in 10 minutes._

" Oh my gosh I got to go, sorry my shift is in 10 minutes and I can't be late see you guys later. Oh yeah get online Saturday and we can talk then say about ummm 5:30 p.m good see you later." Runo said while running off.

Drew's Pov

"Umm I need to go study for a test so umm see you later bye." Josh and Zero said. "Ok bye then see you later." you said.

Saturday 5:04 am

Mark's Pov

"Runo wake up RUNO WAKE UP!" you yelled. Your dad was out of town and you wanted her to know."WHAT, WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLE WANT AT UMM 5:04 A.M IN THE MORNING HUH!!!!!!!" she yelled I was pretty sure the world could hear her yell at me. "Well I was just going to say dad was out of town gosh rude." "REALLY YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT; REALLY I DON'T CARE IF DAD IS OUT OF TOWN. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!!!!!!!" she yelled again. She threw a pillow at my head and owww what was that pillow made out of brick.

Mark's Pov

You walked out of Runo's room and thought '_Come on every time I leave that room I end up with some sort of pain, but I can't help but think that there is something more than meets the eye with her(Omg I can't belive i just typed that!).' _"Ahh it's probably nothing" you said while scratching your head. You walked back to your room and looked out the window; since you could not get back to sleep. You looked up at the clock a few hours later and it was 1:30, you decided to take a walk. As you were walking down the street you saw a girl hanging off the edge of a building. You ran below where she was dangling and said, "Fall don't worry I'll catch you." "Ok." the girl replied. The girl let go and fell into your arms, she look up at you and blushed. "Umm thanks" she said "Hey no worry's it's all good." you replied. You putting her down. "Well there has to some way I can repay you by the way my name is Alexis" Alexis said while she clung to your arm.

Hana's Pov

You were walking towards a big crowd to see what all the commotion was about. You looked up and gasped.' Who the heck does she think she is I like him and I will let no one get in my way!!' you thought while glaring at her. You turned your face into a smile and headed towards her. "Hey Mark who is this." You said trying to keep a smile on your face but it turned into a smirk. "Oh is Alexis I just saved her life you know. That makes me a hero!!" Mark said while chuk "Haha oh mark you are so funny, I was wondering, well if you wanted to go get something to eat tonight like a date." Alexis said. "What!! No he can't he is helping me study in math so to bad" Hana said. "Huh but why your are great in math you get straight A's, So I would love to go out to night I will meet you back here at seven." Mark answer. "Great!" said Alexis. You watch Mark run off then Alexis said while smiling, but when Mark left it turned into a smirk. "Ha look kid he is mine so you better not get in the way or I will make your life miserable ,well what left with it anyway see you I got to get ready for my DATE." Alexis mocked. 'I can't let her get away with this I know I'll get Runo and she'll wish she never went on that date. :).'you thought thinking of different ways to ruin their date. You put Runo's number in "Hey Runo meet me at my house in 20 min." you said. "Ok I don't know what it is but, when you use that voice we are about to have some fun so count me in" Runo replied.

**To Be Continued……………………….**

**

* * *

**

**Ya i finshed but it felt like it was to long was it? Tell me if it was to long or to short in your reveiw.**


	2. Chapter 2 A Date With A Mean Girl

Chapter Two

A Date With A Mean Girl

Runo's Pov

"What!, you want to mess up my brothers date; ok I mess with my brother yes but I draw a line when it come to someone he likes no way Hana."You said. "Runo please you should of heard her and I quote _,"Ha, look kid he is mine so you better not get in the way or I will make your life miserable well ,what left with it anyway see you I got to get ready for my DATE."_ . Man it makes me made just thinking about that that umm uhh diphthong." Hana said. "Diphthong?" you said while suppressing a laugh. "Don't you dare laugh Runo it was the first thing on my mind ok." Hana said while a vein popped out her head. "Wow or is it Wow hmm never mind but you really are mad about this aren't you? Wow jealousy CHANGES people , you know." You said "I don't know but please help me." Hana begged. "Ok Ok but maybe we should get Drew in on this to I got a good idea." You said while a small little creeps on to your face. _Ding Dong. _You got up to answer the door you opened it up to see Drew. Ok a little weird after I just finished my sentence about inviting her over. "Oh hey Runo I was on my over because I had nothing to do so umm hey." Drew said. "Perfect we are going to ruin Mark's date ok here th-" you started but was stopped by Drew "Runo I know you mess with your bother and stuff but I didn't think you would mess up his date." "Ha same here but the girl is a bad person on the inside good on the outside which my poor brother doesn't see." You said. "Ok I was in either way, so what the plan?" Drew asked. "It's sssssssssshhhshshshshsh" Hana said. "What, are you doing?" Runo said. "Oh you know like on those T.V they shows when they tell you the plan then they go like sssssssssshhhshshshshsh I don't get really because they never really do that." Replied Hana looking confused. "Oh. My. Gosh." You and Drew said simultaneously. (Authors Note: Oh my gosh I spelled simultaneously right I am ah-mazing. Drew- Just get on with the story I want to see Allen. Me- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HOW THE HEACK DID YOU GET IN HERE, never mind back to the story) " Hey maybe we should get Allen to come here to." Drew suggested. " Umm ok but why just Allen and not the others?" Hana said a little confused. " Uhh I was going to say them to if you umm gave me a minute to talk." Drew said. " Ok I'll call them and ask if they want to help." You said while dialing the guy's numbers. " Hey guys could you meet me at Drew's house." You said "What do you want now Runo did you forget how to open a door, remember you Turn the door knob Runo." Ace said in a motherly voice. " WHAT NO I CAN OPEN A DOOR; Argh never mind I need to ask you guys a favor could yo-." You started before the guys cut you off " SURE will be there in a minute." They said wanting to help her with anything you needs. " Well umm ok then see you soon bye." You said and hung up. "Why were they so eager to help you, you didn't even tell them what you needed?" " Idk ( I don't know.) but the point is they want to help." You said.

Shun's Pov

As you and the guys were walking towards Drew's house you couldn't help but wonder where Mark is. He is probably at Drew's house already. As you and the guys approached the door you saw kainmen fix his hair and straightened his shirt. You didn't like the looks of that. " What are you doing kainmen?" You asked a little annoyed . You saw that kainmen blushed. " Umm uh nothing; we better go to see what they want. Kainmen said calmly. You knocked on the door and you heard Drew coming. "Hey guys, wow you came faster than I thought. Well come one in." Drew said as she led you guys in. When you guys got in you saw Runo on the couch asleep. She looks so peaceful, but all great moments come to an end. "RUNO WAKE UP!" Ace yelled. " Ahh!" Runo yelled as she fell off the couch. " Ugh ACE!"Runo yelled as she hit Ace on the head with the hammer. You sweat dropped, where did she get that hammer. "Oww huh where did that hammer come from??!!!" The poor and confused Ace yelled. Oh poor poor POOR boy. "Guys stop we need to focus on the main target Mark and Alexis we need to mess up their date ; so Runo what's the plan? Hana asked "Waite you want to mess up your brother's date, Runo we all know you mess with your brother but this is well not you." You said wondering why she would do that. "Phft I know right I said the the same thing remember when yo-."Runo started. Runo stay on subject." Drew said a clearly annoyed. "Oh yeah hears the plan...............................

Mark's Pov

Man; what's wrong with me why did I except to go on a DATE with that girl I met 30 minutes ago!! I bet Hana hates me why couldn't she call it an outing or a gathering of friends. On the bright side phft who am I kidding there is no bright side; I guess I'll get ready for this d-d-date ha I got it out.

Baron Robert's Pov (Runo's Dad)

"What do you want from my daughter Daniel?" you asked the brunette. "Please call me Dan and what I want from your beautiful daughter is simple, I want her to go out with me." Dan said smirking. "If I do will you keep her secret and her location a secret." You asked frowning at him. "Yes, but I will get rid of any problems that get in my way of getting her." Dan said seriously. "Ok that can be arranged." You replied. "Then my work here is done." Dan said happily. _'If those boys really care for Runo they have to stay out of this.'_ You thought.

Runo's Pov

"Ok that's the plan Mark text me earlier saying he was going to the movies so this should be fun." You said. "Ok then what are we doing standing here let's go!" Hana said "OK we can take my car NOW let's go." You said.

20 Minutes Later

"Were here, hey look there they are." You said pointing to Mark and Alexis. Alexis was wearing a baby blue dress that stopped above her keens, with keen high white socks, a white head band, and blue and white shoes. Mark was wearing a red tee with a black lightning bolt down the side , black skinny jeans, and red and black converse. "Wow my brother actually look dare I say it good." You said. "Did you just give your brother a compliment?" Allen asked. "I had to I dared myself." You said "Ok let's go in now." Hana whined. You guys walked into the movies and saw they were buying a tickets to see _Avatar_. "Hey I saw that movie last weekend it was great." You said " We all saw it except Mark because he got sick." Kainmen reminded you. "Ok let's get our tickets." Ace said. You and the girls stood there and looked at the guys. "What." Allen said. "Well duh you are the guys so you guys need to pay for our tickets." Drew said like it was obvious. "Phft and why would we do that!" Ace said. "Well." You said stepping forward smirking . "I know twenty- seven ways to kill people and make it look like an accident." You said. The guys looked horrified. "And where in the world did you learn that!!" Josh said taking a step back along with the other guys. "Well if you don't want to die by Runo I suggest you just pay for the dang tickets." Hana said getting irritated. "Ok no need to bring up death." Kainmen said while asking the ticket man for you guys tickets. You guys walked in the movies just before it started.

_20 minutes into the movie_

"Mark my favorite character in the movie is the red head." Alexis said Hana leaned forward and said "Oh her she died." "What, are _you _doing here lose- err I mean Hana." Alexis said trying to keep the anger and annoyed tone out of her voice. "Yeah." Mark said turning around "Why are you here I thought you guys saw this movie last week." Mark said with a questioning look on his face. "Oh that we left early to go to the park." Runo said answering him. "Ahh you're here to." Mark said. "Well not just me the whole gang." Runo said in a bored tone. "Why?" Mark asked in the same bored tone. "Hey miss I am going to ask you to leave." The manger of the theater asked. "WHAT I DID'NT DO ANYTHING ITT WAS THESE IDIOT'S." Alexis yelled. "What are you talking about all we heard was you talking ." Drew said. "WHAT!!!" Alexis yelled. " Whatever I still have Mark right." Alexis asked. "No you called my sister and my friends idiots, this date never happened." Mark said. "Bye Alexis." We all said as we walked out. "That so did not go as I expected it to go but it worked, why don't we go to my house for a sleepover tonight? I'll drop you guys off at your house to pick up your stuff." You asked "Ok dokie."Hana said. "Somebody's happy am I right?" Shun asked. "Who cares there's a sleep over just waiting for us lets go." Josh yelled as we ran out of the movies.

_Next time on the mark_

_Chapter three Truth or Dare Always Leads to Something _

"_Truth or dare Runo." Asked Allen_

"_Duh dare." Runo Replied _

"_Where did you live before you meet me."_

"……………………_.."_

"_Runo?" Allen said._

"_I don't know." Runo Whispered looking down._


	3. Review thing and Heads up

**__**

Rima- I would like to thanks ALL my reviewers for well reviewing, so i am going to relpy to them so here we go!!! :)

* * *

**Cute musa- Loved it I love shun and runo better than dan and runo**

_Rima- Me to I think they look gr8 together. Thank you so much for reviewing it means so much to me. 'tear'_

**RunoRulz- god! really ur story is goin gr8 but im wonderin bout the other guyz**

_Rima- What other guyz??? If you mean the rest of the brawlers there coming but they might not be main charters ok?? Oh and thank you for your reveiw!! :)_

**Crest of Darkness/Darkus- i really love this story plz plz plz continue i want to no wat happens plz hahahaha ;D****;p (snickers) i love shun/ runo pairings.**

**() ()  
( O O )**

-crest of darkness out.

_Rima- I Loved your reveiw the most, it was funny and made me smile, so thanks tell me what you think about my seconed chappie!! Ok?_

**SparkDazzleDuez**

**this is pretty good. not too amazing (no offense) but its pretty good. im a shunxruno fan so ill be reading this from now on. and ive never thought of using you as referring to the character. but also it is a new style. i would perferr either i or the person's name but you is fine. not bad for your first story. plus, my first story was not good at all so this is pretty good compared to mine**

_Rima- Thanks! And i read you storys there really cool so don't down yourself like that. Thanks soo much I am looking forward to more reveiws or just people reading so thanks again. Bye Bye!! :)_

* * *

_That's Alll expect for my freinds who also reviewed so thanks guys. there names are Control gal, baby bottle, school chic, Amu chan(We got that from Shugo chara we love that show),Misaki, May lee, Rosesthatturnblue,Youreader,and last but not lest Warter trend._

_The next chappie will be here at the lastest Sunday so Reveiw and tell me what you want to happen and i will chose some of them to use in my story so review my dear readers!!!!!! :)_


	4. Truth or Dare Always Leads to Somethig

**Rima- Ya!! Chapter 3 and before Sunday, i am on a role. This chappie is intence and Alice comes in but she's oc**

**Oh i am thinking about making her evil should I??? Tell me in your review and i will read and respond to all of them. **

**Oh yeah one more thing thx to **

okami's princess  
2010-01-19 . chapter 3

so what's with the summery for your story? it makes dan sound evil but he's not...is he?? anyway, can't wait for your next chapter (even though i already said that '-_-)

**Rima - Teee hee i emailed you so readers you'll see Heres the next chappie read on!! :D**

* * *

Runo's Pov

Today was the day, that day the greatest day of the days. Dad was coming back from his business trip, he never told me where he was going all he said was I am going on a business trip and would wouldn't see or hear from him until he came back. You're probably wondering how did I know when he come back, well when I was _cleaning _'hint hint' his room I saw his calendar and it showed how long he would be gone and when he would be back and that's today, he coming back at 6:30!!!! Whenever dad goes on a trip to some place I act like I could care less but the truth is I never want him to leave. You see my dad is a cop, and his boss always sends him somewhere to stop so of the most dangerous people out there. I want my dad to quit his stupid job and get a safer job like oh I don't know a writer or something. I just can't lose him I already lost my mother and I am still not over that, I act like I am happy but it hurts so much on the inside. So here I am sitting on the floor with my friends, there trying to think of something to play but I-. "I know what to play!!" Drew said jumping up and interrupting my thoughts. "What?" Hana asked. Drew smirked, oh no oh no no no no NO, when she uses that face were going to play….. "Truth or Dare." Drew said finishing my thoughts. "Great idea and to make it more interesting you only have ten no three truth's." Hana said smirking. Really Hana, really; are you and drew teaming up against me?? They know I hate this game but, yet ha here we are. "I'm in." Shun said with a bored expression on his face. No shun not you to, why must the good die young. "Same here." Kainmen and Ace said. Oh come on, I mean yeah I expect this type of disappointment from Ace b-but not you kainmen. "No maybe we shouldn't play." You said. "Ok I'm game." The rest of the guys said. Really did they just ignore me? "What about you Runo?" Hana asked. "No." I said plainly and emotionlessly. "Please." Hana begged her eyes becoming all big like. "Err." You said about to give in. "PLEASE." Hana begged as her eyes got bigger (Phft if that possible.) "Ok." You said giving in, Drew just smirked. Oh my gosh what have I got myself into, what wrong with me??!! It's ok just don't show them your weak side just keep a straight face :|. "Ok let's make a circle." You said. You all sat down in a circle. I had Shun on my right and ace on my left, Hana was next to Mark and Drew, Allen was next to josh and Kainmen, and that's how we sat. (A/N: Ok I am so not good when it comes to seating charts.) "Ok who wants to go first?" Josh asked. Phft who in the world would want to go!!! "I'll go."Shun said. Shun hmm didn't see that coming. "OK Truth or Dare." Josh asked. "Dare." Shun said. "Ok, I dare you to call that fan girl of your and ask her out, what's her name again oh yeah Alice." Josh said smirking. WHAT!! There is no way I am letting _Alice_ go out with Shun. "Alice why her." Shun asked clearly bored. "Duh she's had a crush on you since fifth grade." Josh said. "OK hold on." Shun said while taking out his phone. "You have _Alice's_ phone number." You said putting venom in her name. Everyone was staring at me. "What you don't like her, or are you just jealous." Hana asked. "Wh-what no, it's just that Alice doesn't and I have no idea why." You said stuttering. "Well maybe it's because, and I just guessing here you're always around Shun and she got the idea you two were going out." Kainmen suggested looking a little saddened but it was gone in a flash.

Shun's Pov

You were taking out your phone to call Alice when you heard Runo. "You have _Alice's_ phone number." Runo said putting venom in her name."What you don't like her, or are you just jealous." Hana asked. "Wh-what no, it's just that Alice doesn't like me and I have no idea why." Runo said stuttering. Runo stuttering, those two don't go, wait _is_ she jealous? "Well maybe it's because, and I just guessing here you're always around Shun and she got the idea you two were going out." Kainmen suggested looking a little saddened but it was gone in a flash. Phft I wish we were. "H-huh me and Shun, why would she think that I bet Shun doesn't even like me." Runo said while looking down and her bangs where covering her eyes. Runo, you have no idea. Runo sat up with a bright smile but I could tell it was fake. "Well Shun what are you waiting for call her." Runo said still wearing that fake smile. "Sure." You said while putting it on speaker. It rung the first time then someone picked up. "Hello." A sweat voice answered. "Hey, um it's Shun I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend." You asked knowing the answer. "OMG LIKE TOALLY WAITE I'LL BE OVER IN A SECONED." Alice squealed/yelled. "M-my ears." Runo said wincing in pain.

10 Seconds Later

Drew's Pov

We were about to get back to game when Alice came bursting through the doors. "How in the world did you know where I live." Runo said staring wide eyed at the red head. "For your information kid I came here to see my boyfriend." Alice said glaring at the bluenette (A/N:Bulenette yeah that came to me when I was trying to say the brunette). "_Kid_." Runo hissed the word out. Everyone knows Runo hates to be called that . You looked over at Runo to see her eyes glowing red, before anyone could see I dragged her up to her room. (Drew- I literally had to _drag _her to her room.) When we got up to her room I asked, "Runo what's up with your eyes?" "Huh, oh it's a rare dieses a lot of people get it." Runo answered. (A/N: Ha that's what you think.) After a minute Runo's eyes went back to normal; and Kainmen, Josh, Ace, Allen, Hana, and Mark came in. "why did you guys come in here I thought you were still out there with Shun?" You asked. "Well we got tired of hear Alice sequel like some out of control bird." Ace answered. We all laughed. "Why don't we finish playing in here?" Mark suggested. You could see Runo was a little uneasy about leaving Shun down there with Alice. "Ok." Runo said showing no emotion. "Ok, I'll go first then, umm Allen truth or dare." Hana asked. He's a dude so he'll probably pick dare. "Dare." Allen replied. Yeah I'm just that good. "I dare you to go in closet with Drew for five minutes." Hana said smirking. I blushed I looked over at Allen he looked irritated. "Or you can go in with Runo." Hana continued. "I'll go with Runo." Allen said smiling. What why didn't he want to go with me; when Hana said he could go with me he frowned and looked irritated, but with Runo he smiled. You got up and stormed out the room. "Hey, Drew where are you going." Runo asked. She's the last voice I wanted to hear. "To get some water." I replied trying to keep the venom and anger out my voice. You walked down stairs and saw a sight your never wanted to see.

Runo's Pov

You and Allen got up and walked to the closet, we got in but it was dead silent. "Runo." Allen said. I looked up to see him staring at me. "Yeah." You said. "Truth or Dare." Allen asked. You laughed. "Dare." You answered. "Where did you live before I met you?" Allen asked "……….." "Runo?" Allen said. "I don't know." You whispered looking down, "I bet it's because I was so young I forgot." Runo said. When you looked up you felt a soft pair of lips on yours. Then the door opened reveling the rest of the group (Except Drew, shun, and Alice) "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Josh yelled. You pulled away and said. "N-nothing, please it was just an accident, I'm sorry." You whispered as you stared crying. Joshes eyes soften, "I'm sorry Runo." Josh said as he pulled me into a hug. "Hey lets go down stairs to eat something." You said pulling away and headed for the stairs. When you got down stairs you saw something you never wanted to see.

_Next time on __The Mark__ ……………………………….._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE SHUN I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Runo yelled as she ran into the woods. "Runo come back you don't understand." Shun yelled as he ran after her. The deeper Runo ran into the forest the darker it got, suddenly someone grabbed her, "SHUN." Runo yelled. "RUNO." You yelled but she was gone. "Don't worry Runo I'll find you just hold on."_

_

* * *

_

**Rima- So what do ya think in chapter 4 is where the action comes in, plz plz PLZ review it makes me feel good so read and review!!!!!! :D**


	5. Details

**Rima-ok alot of my reviewer asked for the summary and I guess i forgot to put it up heheeh sorry and thx for you peolpe who reviewed, and thx Scarlet Rose you rock!!! :D any who here's the summary.

* * *

**

_The Main Plot  
Runo and her dad come from a diffrent plant. (Well duh i bet you knew that) Runo and her dad left because there were a deadly  
assassin after them to powerful to defeat; well the only person strong enough too stop him was Runo and she was a kid and could'nt use her powers, yet. So they moved to earth, changed their name, look, and well location. The assaaain happens to be Dan's dad, and Dan has a crush on her. His Dad (The assassin) ordered him to find her but dan refused. His dad knew he would try to find runo but not tell him, so his dad put a tracker on him, so when dan when to meet Runo father......... _

_

* * *

_

**Rima- I might not update till sunday or saturday because I have to study, do homework, be lazy, suff like that but i will try to update soon!! :D**


	6. Gone Part1

**Rima- Hey everyone i'm back and with the next chappie ****I was suppose update last week but i had homework, test, and one other story to write it's a rewrite of Captured, and it's way diffrent .**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bakugan.**

_

* * *

_

_time on The Mark……………_

"_Hey lets go down stairs to eat something." You said pulling away and headed for the stairs. When you got down stairs you saw something you never wanted to see._

Shun's Pov

While Alice was talking (In a high pitch voice if I might add) to me I saw kainmen, Josh, Hana, Ace, Mark, and Allen go upstairs. Oh gosh no, why must they leave me here with Alice; wait where's Runo? "Shun!" Alice yelled. "Huh oh yeah." You said looking at her. "You where thinking of _Runo _weren't you." Alice hissed. Ahhh what happened to that sweet red head? "Yeah." You said looking bored. What could she possibly have against Runo? "Why, I'm your girlfriend you shouldn't be thinking about _her._" Alice said hissing the last word. "Ok what do you have against Runo, and second I'm not your boyfriend." You said getting pissed. "Well first of all she stole you from me, and anytime she sees me her eyes turn red, Phft what a freak." Alice said laughing. Ok that tares it, you pinned Alice against the wall. "Don't _ever_talk about Runo like that." You said in a dangerously low voice. Alice was looking somewhere else but looked back at you and smirked; she leaned in and kissed you. Your eyes winded. "Shun." You heard someone whisper. You turned around and saw Runo, she was looking down her bangs covering her eyes and softly crying. Before you could say anything she took off.

Runo's Pov

You, Drew and the guys walked down stairs and saw that shun pinned Alice to the wall and was _kissing _her. You felt something warm on your cheek and you realized you where crying. "Shun." You said. You felt your green eyes turning red; you had to get out of here before you killed the girl. You ran out the house into the woods in your back yard. Why, why do I always have to get my heart crushed it's not fair. Ugh great now I'm whining like some little baby. You heard yelling behind you, you looked back to see all your friends trying to catch up with you this just made you faster. "Runo come back!" You heard Shun yell, phft you're the last person I want to hear (A/N: Sound familiar.) "LEAVE ME ALONE SHUN I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" you yelled as she ran into the woods. "Runo come back you don't understand." Shun yelled as he ran after her. The Deeper Runo ran into the forest the darker it got, suddenly someone grabbed her, "SHUN." You yelled. "RUNO." Shun said trying to reach but, she was gone. "Don't worry Runo I'll find you just hold on." That was the last thing you heard Shun say before you past out.

Alice's Pov.

The last thing you saw was Runo being dragged away by some stranger. Ha severs that little brat right for steal _my_Shun away. "We have to find her." Drew said. What!! No let that idiot rots where ever there taking her. "How are we supposed to do that we have no clue to where they even took her." Ace said. "Well she's my best friend and I am not giving up without a fight." Hana said glaring at the direction the unknown kidnaper took her. "We do know that they took her into the forest and by the looks of it there probably going north." Kainmensaid. "Well if we're going to survive in the woods we need to pack some stuff up." Josh said heading back to the house everyone followed. "This is all my fought." Shun said. Everyone stopped and turned around. "No it isn't Shun if it's anyone's fought its Alice's fought." Drew said trying to comfort him. "Yeah it is, but right now we need to focus on getting Runo back." Allen said. Man why is everyone so hooked up on help the girl who stole _my _Shun; I guess I have to help part of it's my fought. "I'll help." You said looking at everyone. "No you've done enough, because of you and shun my sisters gone!!!" Mark yelled, he fell to his keens crying. "Mark." Hana whispered going over to comfort him. "But she's right we need as much as we can get." Allen said glaring at her still mad. "Thanks but I will call my sister and asked her to come over she'll be more than willing to help." You said taking out your cell phone. "Wait guys we have one problem." Mark said getting up . "What." Hana said releasing Mark from a hug. "My dad's coming back today Runo told me." Mark said. "Wait I got it, we can call your dad and tell him that you're going to my beach house for the summer." Kainmen said. "Perfect but we still have three days of school left." Mark said. "Who cares." Ace said leaning on a tree. "We can lie and say it end today plus on the last week of school you don't really do anything."Kainmen added. "Ok, but-" Mark started but was interrupted by Drew. "What now!!" She yelled. "Sheesh I was going to say are we going really going to the beach house because I have this awesome new surf board I want to try out." Mark said smiling. Everyone sweat dropped. "Hahahahah that's a good joke, way to lighten the mood."Ace said laughing his but off everyone joined in, after a few minutes they stopped. "Ok everyone go to your house pack up clothes, toothbrushes, food a lot of food and meet back at my house in 1hour."Mark said. Everyone left to go pack.

**1Hour Later **

Hana's Pov  
You were walking back to Mark's house with all your stuff. When you showed up at your house and took all the food your parents stopped you and asked why are you taking all the food. (A/N: Well duh what parent wouldn't) You told them that you were going to a beach house and there was no food there your parents said ok and be safe. "Man I hate lying to them." You said to yourself. You walked up to Mark's house door and opened it. Idiot he never locks the door. "Yo is everyone one here." You asked. "Not yet were still waiting for Alice and her sister." Drew answered. "I say come on time but _no _their late let's leave them." Ace said. Just then the door opened Alice walked in but fowling close behind was Alexis. Alexis walking up to Mark and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Miss me baby." Alexis said.

_**Just to let you know here are what Alice and Alexis look like**_

_**Alice **__**Gehabich**_

_**Hair- orange Eyes- Blue (A/N: I making them blue because I forgot what eye color she has, and I was too lazy to look it up) Age-16**_

_**Alexis **__**Gehabich**_

_**Hair- Light orange with white strikes**_

_**Eye- brown **_

_**Age- 15**_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Rima- Ya and Alexis is back! How do you think Hana feels? Tell me in your reviews hope you liked it!! _**

**_;D_**


End file.
